


Deszeo Meets Sohelbi's Parents.

by 3rd_r8_rightr



Series: The Adventures Of Sohelbi And Deszeo. [3]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rd_r8_rightr/pseuds/3rd_r8_rightr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, look, more bonding between man and salad. This time Sohelbi brings his new friend over to his parents for a casual dinner. Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deszeo Meets Sohelbi's Parents.

**Author's Note:**

> Generic typo warning here. Also, I'm not exactly sure on the technology in Tryia? I can only assume natural gas is a thing, but I was pretty vague about what powers the stove and oven (read: I avoided naming something specifically). Oil definitely exists as a fuel. Also, is running water/ pipes a thing in homes in Tyria? Maybe in Kryta, but who knows. Who knows...
> 
> Edit 31 May 2017: This fic--out of the original three I posted months and months ago--got a few more changes than the other two, omitting a question asked in the original ending because 1) I think that can be its own fic without needing to branch off of this and 2) I couldn't write it without making it as long as the first two combined and I try to keep these around the same length (we'll see how long that lasts, tho). I also don't feel that little information would fit will during this first arc. Again, I removed and changed words that I was overusing cause those were bothering me a bit. I'm happy with these changes tho, and I hope you will be too!
> 
> Edit 28 June 2017: Updated Sohelbi's name.
> 
> Edit 26 July 2017: Fixed some typos and added some more dialog.

**25 Zephyr, 1324 AE**

Deszeo gets a little self-conscious when he sees just how nicely Sohelbi prepared his own leafy wear. The blue leaves and vines flow naturally on and around his sylvan skin (itself almost like an extremely fine and soft bark). It looks like he styled himself a mantle that embraces him around the shoulders. His top consists of leaves wrapping around his chest and arm to mimic a long sleeve and the bottom is stylized like a typical skirt. His headleaves are parted in just an adorable way with a tiny leaf in the back pointed up. For some reason, he still walks around barefoot with few vines wrapping around his ankles and making their way up.

Then Deszeo examines himself. He's… not _casual_ , but he isn't exactly _formal_. His wear is also light, made of various fabrics (namely gossamers and silks), with some hints of leather. His coat is open and his pants run down the length of his legs, covering the very top of his shoes. He wears a belt with sheathed swords at his hips (it's never wise to venture outside of cities without protection and Sohelbi _did_ also bring his staff). He looks at himself carefully. Was he supposed to dress formal? Is Sohelbi formal? Do sylvari know what formal is? Why is he worrying? It's just dinner—

"Desz? You alright?" Sohelbi asks Deszeo, "You've been staring at your shoes for a while," he chuckles.

"What—oh—no—yeah—I'm fine, yeah," Deszeo snaps out of it.

"Just making sure," the sylvari smiles before knocking on the door of this adorable domicile in Queensdale. From the outside it looks to be so cozy and welcoming. Behind the house is a beautiful garden teeming with countless plants, guarded by a sturdy fence.

"I thought you said your parents lived in Divinty's Reach?" Deszeo looks to Sohelbi, putting his own hands in his coat pockets.

"Well—they did. About a year or so before I left, my dad's parents passed away. They inherited this house and mom loved—"

_The door swings open._

"Sohelbi!" a woman standing at most a head taller than the sylvari (she reaches Deszeo's height) greets him, hugging him tightly. She's outfitted in comfortable clothing of various shades of pink and white. Her long, black hair flows backwards, reaching her lower back. It compliments her beautiful dark brown skin that looks flawless and soft to the touch. There even appear to be small flowers woven into it.

"It's good to see you, mom!" Sohelbi says underneath the giant woman's hug.

She kisses his cheeks before looking up, meeting Deszeo's eyes, smiling, "Oh sweetheart, who _is_ your handsome plus-one?" she asks, glancing down at her son.

"Oh—" Sohelbi smiles, turning under her to face Deszeo (or at least the best he can so he doesn't poke his mother’s eye out with his equipped staff) "—this is my friend Deszeo. I hope you don't mind I brought a guest with me tonight."

"Oh, sweety, it's _your_ Awakening Day! Plus, there's always enough for guests and _friends_ ," she winks, putting emphasis on friend. Sohelbi blushes and his sylvari bioluminescence flicks (and thankfully Deszeo doesn't notice as he's too busy wondering what ' _Awakening Day_ ' is…).

"It's very lovely to meet you, Deszeo. I'm Valencia Tiegal," she offers her hand (her other arm still wrapped around her son), "Val is just fine."

"Alright—it's a pleasure to meet you, Val," he accepts her gesture.

"Val! Is that our boy at the door?" a voice calls from inside the house.

"Yes!" Valencia replies. Footsteps follow as she moves out of the way to let a man just an inch or two taller than Sohelbi approach. He's in light clothing as well (casual slacks and a cotton shirt undone at the very top). His short blonde hair is kept tidy. He's also much lighter than Valencia, lighter than Deszeo even (Deszeo himself having something like an olive skin tone).

"There's my Sprout!" the man hugs the sylvari, kissing him once on the cheek as well, "Happy Awakening Day, son!"

"Thank you, dad! I'm just so happy to come see you both! Oh—dad—meet Deszeo!" Sohelbi introduces them.

"Ah! Andreas Tiegal!" he also offers his hand to Deszeo. They shake hands, "It's good to meet you!"

"Likewise."

"You boys!" Valencia calls out from the kitchen of the home, "Come inside! Dinner's just about ready!"

"Ah—yes—yes, come on," Andreas leads the boys in (Deszeo removes his coat and he and Sohelbi leave their respective swords and staff by the door) and through what must be a general living area, with an unused fireplace (as it's not needed during this season). A staff hangs horizontally above it ("Hey!" Deszeo taps Sohelbi’s arm, pointing it out). There's also a couch and chair atop of a rather elegant looking area rug. It looks Elonian. A small bookshelf loaded with books and tomes is placed under a window.

A few more steps and they enter the kitchen. There a various pots and pans and tools. A stove has all four of its burners running. Valencia is pulling something out of the oven, placing it on the counter top.

"Wow, this is such a lovely home," Deszeo comments as he looks around, "I don't think I've ever seen a kitchen this big."

"Thank you!" Valencia smiles, "It’s my pride and joy."

"Mom's pretty much a chef, remember?" Sohelbi tells Deszeo, "She _did_ teach everything I know when it comes to cooking."

"Oh, lunch yesterday _was_ amazing…" Deszeo adds, nodding.

"I know," Sohelbi humbly replies.

"Sprout, why don't you and Deszeo take a seat—your mom and I will bring the food out in just a moment," Andreas tells them.

"Oh, no, let me help," Sohelbi insists.

"It's your Awakening Day—take a seat and relax!"

"Dad—"

"Go, go, shoo," Andreas waves them off.

Sohelbi sighs, "Okay, okay—come on Deszeo," he leads them out of the kitchen to the dining room of the house. A table which is most definitely handmade with its accompanying chairs is the obvious centerpiece of the whole room. A vase of colorful flowers add a hint of a floral smell to the space as well.

Deszeo tells himself to ask something before it's too late and passes the point of no return, so he goes for it, "Okay—I have to ask. What's… Awakening Day?" he sits beside Sohelbi.

"Oh, it's the day I awoke in the Grove! 19 years ago to the date!" he smiles.

"It's—" and when Deszeo puts one and one together, he looks mortified, "Lyssa! It's your birthday!?"

"Well, sylvari aren't born, but—"

"It's your birthday!" he grabs the sylvari by the shoulders, turning him ever so slightly, "Why didn't you say something!?" he now looks distraught.

"O-Oh—i-it's alright! Honest!"

"If I had known, I would have bought you something when we were in the city!" he looks around, "This—This is your birthday dinner!"

"Oh, Deszeo, we only met less than a week ago!"

"A birthday is a once-in-a-year thing!"

Sohelbi smiles, "Then for my next Awakening Day, you'll get me something nice! Promise?"

" _Next year_ ," Deszeo thinks to himself before blurting out, "Yes! Deal—yes," he smiles (which makes Sohelbi smile).

"Who's hungry?" Andreas announces carrying food, followed by his wife and his wife and his wife—

"Your mom's—" Deszeo turns to Sohelbi with excitement as the Valencias gently burst into countless tiny butterflies after placing their dishes on the table.

"Have I not told you she's a mesmer? It must have escaped my mind," the sylvari teases, purposely having withheld that.  

"There we go," the real Valencia places dinnerware on the table, passing the boys their plates and silverware, "Dig in!"

And so the four of them enjoy dinner. Everyone gets a turn telling their stories about their days—Valencia talks about the fruits and vegetables that are growing big and healthy in her garden, Andreas tangents off of that when it reminds him of when he and Valencia first started dating, Sohelbi and Deszeo update the two on what they've been doing in the Grove these last few days, omitting the fact they had a run in with Courtiers. Then Sohelbi remembers his exciting bit of gossip he has in store for dinner.

"Mom, dad! I need to ask you both. Do you two remember our trips to the circus?" ("Oh Lyssa…" Deszeo puts his fork down).

"Yes?" Andreas replies. Valencia nods in agreeance. 

"Do you remember the closing performance? With the two mesmers, the swinging, the swords, the shower of confetti?"

"Oh, how could we not?" Valencia adds, "Why? Are they returning to Divinity's Reach?"

"No! I have something more exciting!" Sohelbi turns to Deszeo, "This is Deszeo Ilutzo! _The_ Illusive Ilutzo!"

"Hello," Deszeo gestures a tiny wave and a bashful smile.

Valencia and Andreas study Deszeo for a moment, but Sohelbi, having had the same problem, nudges the mesmer to reach into his pocket. Deszeo obliges, fishing out a small mask, made quickly the night before to mimic the one he would wear during his performances and holds it against his face.

Sohelbi's parents see it now. Valencia even squeals with excitement, "Lyssa, it _is_ him!"

"Balthazar's hounds!" Andreas exclaims, chuckling partially at the surprise of who his son brought with him and partially at his wife's excitement.

"Right? I couldn't tell at first since he didn't have his mask ("And the hair," Valencia interjects), but it's really him!" Sohelbi nods, getting excited too. Deszeo removes the mask and places it on the table. He's only slightly less embarrassed than when Sohelbi realized it was him, but he's having a fun time.

The rest of the dinner conversation turns to the family asking Deszeo questions about his time in the circus. When it's time for dessert, Valencia and Andreas present Sohelbi with a delicious looking Awakening Day cake, adorned with candles that Sohelbi blows out after his parents and Deszeo sing him a happy Awakening Day song.

All around, it's a good night.


End file.
